the_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy Tail
Earthland In the land of Earthland there is many an interesting places... Fiore, Joya, Enca, and sin, but we take you to Minstrel where lies intrigue, deceit, drama, and mystery... Guild against Guild, Good against Evil... who will win? Find out. Guilds Guilds of Minstrel Phoenix Ash *Yekoda (Guildmaster) *Jonah McCarty (Second) *Kokoro Mizuchi **Charles Emington *Lolita Prismfurth *Yihan Prismfurth *Ryuga *Akiko *Kimi Aisu *Cassandra CroFiend Serpent Scale *Kaiya Shukira (Guildmaster) *Ambrocio Shima (Second) *Seika Sakazuki *Misumi Shima *May Mikamura Dragon Song *Raistlin **Sable (Second) *Alexander Hicks *Seraphina Drakos **Caspian Northern Blade *Justin McCarty (Guildmaster) *Jessica McCarty **Denna **Constance **Berdine **Rikka **Raina ***Shizen ***Kiniiri Unguilded *Apoc *Shinra *Ren Avernacus *Poe Weapons "Metriazo Collar" "Disrupts a person's connection to their magic and causes extreme pain." This is a collar invested with magic that when placed upon one of the gifted, will disrupt their connection to their magic. The Metriazo's were employed most often to contain or capture those with magic. The collar can also be spelled to send tiny ionic pulses into the body of a mage. It will effectively stop even a Exceed from changing to battle form or cause a takeover mage to instantly return to his or her human form, and can only be removed by powerful magic. It is only used in special cases (i.e. a mage who comes willingly to be "taught" and a hunter who has turned traitor). Description The Metriazo was a seamless collar, made of a seemingly simple metal. A young mage that was to be "trained" by the Sisters of the Hunt had to place the collar on his neck himself, sealing it with his own magic. Only after he had learned to use his gift enough to help a Sister unlock another's Matriazo could it be removed. It is impossible to use your own magic to unlock the one around your own neck. Usage and Purpose The Sisters of the Hunt would have a Metriazo placed around the neck of a young wizard before they would begin to "train" him. The Metriazo's could be used to block the gifted from touching their magic, give them pain, block them from speaking and to make them move against their will, among other things. The Sisters of the Hunt employed the Metriazo for two reasons: *To control and discipline. *To give him the test of pain. "Rada'Han" 1360055791257439316.jpg accessories-necklace-fne-2000silver.jpg|The Rada'Han accessories-necklace-fne-2000gold_3.jpg|A variation that has the cuffs connecting above the elbow. Enjoy-the-Silence-Video-lacuna-coil-19914639-750-499.jpg|A less pretty version with the chains braided for more power. There is an advanced form of the Metriazo Collar called the Rada'Han that is used for those Mage's to powerful to control with a simple Metriazo for more then a short period of time. If a highly skilled mage is given enough time, they are often able to figure out a way to breech the magic to unlock it. In this case, they are placed in the much more advanced Rada'Han. The Rada'Han has not only the collar, but cuffs and is impossible to remove except with a magical key. They have the collar like neck and the cuff like bracelets, and connecting the two are little chains that don't restrict the mage's movements, but does completely restrict magic and lower it to a dangerously low level without sickening them.